The White Horse
The White Horse is the third episdoe of the second series of the Sparticle Mystery. It was first broadcast on February 13th 2013. Synopisis The Sparticle and Serena and Holly, in search for the white horse, stumble upon a circus tribe. Serena finds her sister there but will Serenas lies leave a mark on her sister and will she be able to save Holly when she gets trapped underground? The Sparticles are meanwhile caught up pretending to be clowns. Plot- The Sparticles and Serena and Holly are on a mission to find the quantum nexus which can bring back the adults after a science experiment went extremely wrong and sent all the adults to another dimension. However, the it is a race as Serena and Holly want an adult free world so they can do whatever they like without any rules, therefore, they are hoping to destroy the quantum nexus so the adults can never come back. But the Sparticles, on the other hand want to bring the adults back so they need to get to the quantum nexus before Serena and Holly can escape. The Sparticles were told at the beginning of there mission that they must find some things in order for the adults to come back, these items included: a stone head, a stone body, a sword and a key. Each item would have a clue as to where the next item will be found. In this episode (the white horse), the Sparticles plus Serena and Holly are looking to find the sword. The clue from the item before told them about a leaping white horse. Sedeak drives whilst Reece gives him directions from where she is drawn to by the laylines. Finally they find a girl riding a white horse and she leaps over a fence infront of the sparty van. They follow the girl and are lead to a circus where they are mistaken for the new clowns. Whilst the others find the girl on the horse, Reece wants to go into the fourtune teller, discovering she is a fake, Reece shows the fourtune teller what she can do by making the 'crystal ball' move across the table onto floor causing the fourtune teller to walk away calling Reece a freak as she leaves the tent. Meanwhile, the rest of the Sparticles have found the girl on the horse and she tells them about a very famous white horse engraving up on the hill. They find the sword in a cave and they are all very happy, THE END. Goofs Trivia *Tiny refers to the events of the episode The Sparticle Project when she remembers all the adults came back last year for a few minutes. It is shown she desprately wants the adults back and has heard of the Sparticles. *Megan Jones and Jerome Holder are absent as Tia and Callum respectivly **Despite both of them being absent, Jerome Holder and Megan Jones are still in the list of credits for the episode. Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Episodes